Tagenteki
Tagenteki is the secondary rp character of Leogian 4511. Tagenteki directly translates to multiverse. Bio Tagenteki is an Alucard form an unknown universe who retained Schrodingers powers. This allows him to exist anywhere. In his case he chooses to travel to different dimensions. He occasionally still goes by Alucard. He will respond to it but now prefers Tagen as it suits his ability. While he still has to practice and learn (occasionally), he does not age and can take as much time as he needs. He has traveled through many dimensions. One of the first was the universe housing the Hellsing organization (as it was his original). He decided that if he could not directly learn what he wanted, he would just drink their blood to gain the abilities and move on. His second stop was a dimension housing the world of fullmetal alchemist brotherhood. After consuming the homunculi and a few alchemists that got his way in a vain attempt to stop him, he decided to take his leave. (He also smashed a strange talking suit of armor. He then found himself in the universe of naruto shippuden. He - being able to tell how powerful they were - used the ultimate shield he got from greed, along with the speed form alucard, got one bite on a man who called himself Madara (I mean tobi but i think he called himself madara for a while.) That one bite was all he needed to quickly drain his blood. (While looking at this he may seem evil, he only kills those who attack first.) After that he ended up in the universe of bleach. He found Yhwach and killed him and drank his blood. After that he found himself in the dragonball universe. There he consumed broly, waited a few years, then he consumed omega shenron. He was not seen as evil by the Z-fighters and trained with them, where his sense of compassion an empathy grew a rather large amount. He enjoyed this universe and decided to visit again in about a couple of hundred years. (Wink,wink.) He then spanned the universe harnessing his abilites, and never really found too much to interest him. He spent the years training and becoming stronger, and when he returned to the dragonball universe, it was what we now know as the lookout universe. He found a weakend Leogian as Leo was fighting Lucifer and consumed him. Personality After training with goku and the others, he still wont hesitate to kill someone who tries to kill him, but he may feel slightly bad about it later. He is rather laid back and enjoys a good fight. He is not much for long-winded conversation. He will lose interest in what you are saying fairly quickly. He is not hesitant to throws the first punch. Powers and Abilities Hellsing Universe Halted aging-As a vampire, he does not age and can't die of natural causes. Intangibility- He can pass through solid objects, albeit shortly. Regeneration- He can regerate from deacapitation, partial destructio,etc. Shadow manipulation- Manipulation of shadows into physical form, which he can then use however he wishes. Shape-shifting - He can change his appearence at will. Superhuman attributes- Pretty self explanatory. Superhuman senses- Also self explanatory. Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Universe Regeneration- After consuming the homunculi, he gained the ability to regenerate as long as he has souls in his philosophers stone. As the stone is not his only source of life, he will not die if it is extinguished. The ultimate shield- After consuming greed, Tagen gained the ability to manipulate the carbon in his body to make it nearly impnetrable, how ever it slows him down quite a bit. The ultimate eye- Gained by consuming Wrath, he gains slight forsight and just over all increased vision. The ultimate spear Alchemy- Having seven philosophers stones he does not need circles and can ignore the law of equivilent exchange. After conusming Ed,Roy, and Izumi, Even if he didn't have a stone he wouldn't need circles. Naruto Universe Jinchuriki Transformations- He can utilize the power of the ten talis jinchuriki. Mangekyo Sharingan - By simply looking into someones eyes, he can control their thoughts or put them into a genjutsu. He can use amaterasu- a fire that burns until its target is destroyed and can not be extinguished by water. It burns for seven days and seven nights, but spreads rather slowly, making it even more painful if you actually are hit. He can use the nearly unbreakable genjutsu Tsukyomi. Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. Tagen's prowess with the technique has allowed him to alter the perception of time with ease within the genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time. Another technique is the use of susanoo. Susanoo is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. While the user usually remains grounded within Susanoo, it is possible for them to freely move around within its body or levitate inside of it.as well as leave its body entirely. While Susanoo acts as a defence against external attacks, the user's own techniques are able to pass through its body. Rinnegan- One of the Rinnegan's trademark techniques is the Six Paths Technique, which grants the user multiple abilities known as Paths. The Animal Path can summon several different creatures. The Naraka Path can summon the King of Hell, which can be used for interrogation and restoration. The Preta Path can absorb any chakra-based ninjutsu. The Asura Path can clad the user in mechanised armour and grant them various weapons. The Human Path can read minds, at the cost of ripping out the victim's soul. The Deva Path allows the manipulation of gravity-based forces to either repel or pull in an enemy. Finally the user is granted the Outer Path, also known as the seventh Path. It grants the user control over life and death. It can be used to control tailed beasts in a similar fashion to the Sharingan and the Wood Release with its chakra chains. Lookout Universe All powers and abilities of Leogian. Having respect for Leogian's fighting abilitiy he allowed to Leogian to live a sentient being still. Tagen now lives in Leogians basement. Category:Pages added by Leogian4511 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles